Danger Zone
Danger Zone is the 4th episode of S4 of The End Of My Soul, this episode was directed by Nicholas Lea. This episode marks the return of Dana Scully, Sandy Cheeks & Gibson Praise. They got captured by The Gou'alds. Timmy SquarePants returns as a ghost after he got shot by Teal'c in No One Lives Forever II Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Pearl Krabs *Colonel Frank Simmons *Major General George Hammond *Sandy Cheeks *Dana Scully *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Teal'c *Mr. Krabs *Gibson Praise *JellyfishJam38 *Sheldon J. Plankton *Cigarette Smoking Man *Apophis *Alex Kyreck *Dr. Walter Bishop / Lt. Walter Bishop *Daryl Dixon *Patrick Star / Gou'ald *MacGyver (credit only) (also archive footage) *Fox Mulder *Timmy SquarePants Story Last Time on The End of My Soul... Alex Kyreck: Freeze you motherf***ers! Teal'c: We meet again Alex Kyreck. SpongeBob: Alex? I thought you died. Alex Kyreck: Hey SpongeBob, shut your ass up. Pearl: What do you want from us? Alex Kyreck: You will all die. Then, JellyfishJam38 decides to kick him in the leg. JellyfishJam38: Hey guys, get in the car and let's go back to the SGC Command Center. So they did. The Cigarette Smoking Man walked up to Alex Kyreck. CSM: Are you okay? Alex Kyreck: Yep. CSM: Don't worry, we will catch them soon. Then, they saw Daryl Dixon. Daryl Dixon: Hey guys, can i join your side? Alex Kyreck: Sure. Daryl Dixon: Thanks. And now the conclusion... The General, SpongeBob, Pearl, Walter, Colonel Simmons, Teal'c & Daniel arrived at the SGC Command Center. They took Lt. Walter Bishop's body to the medics. Colonel Frank Simmons: Let's hope he will be okay. SpongeBob: Let's hope so too. Walter decides to go to the medic room and talk to Lt. Walter Bishop Walter: Are you okay? Lt. Walter Bishop: Yeah. Somebody shot me. Walter: I'm so sorry. Lt. Walter Bishop: FYI, I am your son. It was a secret. Walter was in shocked that Lt. Walter Bishop was in fact his son. Teal'c came in. Teal'c: It's good to see you again the 2 of you. Lt. Walter Bishop: Yeah. Meanwhile at the Gou'ald Ship... Sheldon J. Plankton brought Sir Sandy & Dana Scully to Apophis. Plankton: Apophis i found these 2 humans from Earth. Apophis: Ok, Thank you. Dana Scully: I don't know. Apophis: Slience! You are all here because we captured you and if you try to escape, we will kill you. Patrick Star: That's right. Patrick Star: Slience you stupid asshole! Plankton, take these little assholes to the jailhouse! So Plankton decided to put Scully in the jailhouse. Scully: Yeah, the last thing i remembered was getting shot by MacGyver. FLASHBACK TO 2X09. Dana Scully was walking until MacGyver poped up out of no where. Dana Scully: Who are you? MacGyver: MacGyver, and i'm going to shoot you. Scully: NOOOOOOOO! MacGyver shot Scully twice, and token her in the car. Sheldon J. Plankton: Good work MacGyver! MacGyver: Thank you Plankton! Let's get out of here. BACK TO THE GOU'ALD SHIP... Scully: And then he and his stupid friend Plankton decided to put me in the trunk of the car. Then, out of nowhere. Gibson Praise was in the jailhouse. Gibson Praise: Scully? Scully: Oh my god, Gibson! They captured you too? Gibson Praise: Yes they did. 2 HOURS LATER.... The General was in his office until JellyfishJam38 walked in. Bob: Hey General. General: Come on in Bob, sit down. We need to have a talk. Bob: Okay. General: What happened to you? Bob: Well, let me tell you what happened to me. I was captured by The Borg and then a couple of months later Daryl Dixon & MacGyver finded me on the ground. Then a couple of hours later i found out that Mr. X was looking at Alex Kyreck's body so i decided to shoot him in his car. General: Wow. Good story. Bob: Thanks. 1 hour later.... Mr. Krabs was taking a nap until he saw a ghost of Timmy SquarePants & Fox Mulder. Mr. Krabs: Timmy & Fox Mulder, what are you guys doing? Timmy: Well, we are here because Apophis captured Dana Scully & Sandy Cheeks. Fox Mulder: Yeah, you and your friends need to know about this. Mr. Krabs: I am going to tell them right now. So Timmy & Mr. Krabs vanish into thin air. Mr. Krabs told SpongeBob, Pearl, Frank Simmons, General, Daniel & Teal'c. Mr. Krabs: Guys, Apophis decided to capture Dana Scully & Sandy Cheeks. SpongeBob: I thought she was missing. Daniel: We need to rescue them and bring back here. Teal'c: I agree. General: Me too. Pearl: I agree too. Frank Simmons: Me too. Mr. Krabs: Good. Let's go. 1 hour later.... Mr. Krabs: I am going to bring 3 people to the Gou'ald Ship. SpongeBob, Pearl & Frank Simmons. Daniel & Teal'c, you guys are staying here. Daniel: Okay. The Stargate was open. And SpongeBob, Pearl & Frank Simmons went in. 1 Hour Later... Alex Kyreck, CSM & Daryl Dixon were talking about destroying SpongeBob. Alex Kyreck: We are going to destroy those assholes once and for all! Daryl Dixon: I agree. CSM: Me too. To Be Continued.... Category:The End of My Soul Category:2015